


Weakness

by WhatTheWentz



Series: Steelatom Week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hemophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Steelatom Week Day Four: Nate's Hemophilia, SteelatomWeek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: The Legends come across a time-travelling metahuman who has the ability to revert people back to before they had powers, which leaves Nate hemophiliac again temporarily and in a lot of danger.





	Weakness

It wasn’t often that Nate Heywood found himself in situations where he was absolutely terrified of dying (he  _ could _ make himself metal, after all), but every once in awhile, the danger did somehow manage to find him.

 

In this case, the Legends had encountered a metahuman in the year 2034 who had the ability to drain the powers of those around them (more specifically, bring them back to the state before their powers were given to them).

 

As soon as he stepped into the room, Nate knew something was wrong.  He was unable to steel up, which unnerved him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Nate’s boyfriend Ray asked.

 

Nate shook his head, “M-Maybe I shouldn’t have come.”

 

“Not getting second thoughts are we, Tin Man?” Snart remarked, “Come on, just because you don’t have your powers… neither does Stein, the Hawks, Amaya or Jax, but they ain’t complaining.”

 

Nate ignored him, “You mentioned that her gift reverts people to before they had their powers.”

 

“Yeah…” Ray began, then it hit him, “Oh, crap.  You were haemophilic.  Nate, you gotta get out of here.”   
  


The metahuman they were looking for sauntered into their line of vision, “Now, now.  We’ve just met.  It’d be rude to leave.”   
  


“Get behind me.” Ray hissed protectively.

 

Nate nodded and stepped behind Ray, who raised his palm and prepared to shoot an ion blast straight at the metahuman.

 

“Your tech won’t do anything.” she laughed, “I let out an EMP blast as soon as you stepped into the building.  You see, I’m  _ very  _ smart.”

 

Sara took a threatening step forward, “I don’t need tech to kick your ass.”

 

“Let me guess, you guys heard I was building a time machine?” the metahuman tilted her head, “Can’t you just let a girl have some fun for once?”

 

Sara retorted, “Not when that fun is benefitting a psychopath who could destroy the timeline.  Futuristic technology--”   
  


_ “-- is not supposed to be brought back in time, blah, blah, blah…”  _ the girl mocked, “I’ve heard it all before, trust me.  You see, my daddy was a scientist, he told me--”   
  


Snart rolled his eyes, “Spare me the monologue.”

 

The girl hissed, enraged,  _ “Shut up and let me finish.”  _ after a beat, she composed herself and continued, “He said, ‘Karina, you’ve got to follow these rules’, but the thing is-- I don’t  _ want  _ to follow his damned rules.  I never did.  Which is why I killed him.  You see, this whole draining power thing… it doesn’t just drain the freaks in your little clique, it also gives me their powers.  Daddy, he was a meta too, had the power of super-strength.  You have no idea how satisfying it was to break his neck.”

 

“Are you done?” Sara sighed, “God, you love the sound of your own voice.”

 

She took out her batons and got herself into a fighting stance whilst Karina smirked and said, “Really?  I told you I’ve drained your team’s powers and you’re going to fight me with two sticks?  Man, you guys are real morons, aren’t you?”

 

She clenched her fist and her skin morphed into a steely silver tone, causing Nate to curse under his breath as he recognised his own power.  A pair of large, silver wings sprouted from her back, Kendra and Carter’s powers, and nuclear flames began to shoot out of her hands, which was the power of the joint Jax and Stein, both of which seemed to be slightly angered.

 

“Sara, I think you’re going to need a bigger stick!” Snart called, backing away alongside Mick.

 

Ray turned to Nate, “Get somewhere safe, we’ll figure this out.”

 

“I’m not leaving!” Nate cried, looking up at the monster that soared above his team.

 

Ray explained, “If you leave, get back to the ship, her hold on your powers will be over.  She’ll be vulnerable.”

 

“He’s right, Nathaniel!” Amaya yelled, “You need to get out of here.”

 

Nate spared a look at his boyfriend, then nodded before breaking into a sprint to leave the room.  As soon as he did, however, Karina turned her head and screamed before throwing a ball of Firestorm’s nuclear blasts his way.

 

The flames hit the ground next to Nate and exploded, sending him flying across the room and into the wall.  The force knocked him out cold and split open his forehead.

 

_ “Nate!” _ Ray shouted, rushing over then noticing the blood that was beginning to pool around him.

 

Sara looked over and yelled, “Get him out of here, back to the ship!  Carter, Kendra, Stein, you go with them!”

 

“What about me?” Jax asked.

 

Sara replied, “Well, she can’t do much with only  _ one  _ half of Firestorm, can she?”

 

“She’s right, Jefferson; stay here, fight!” Stein commanded then made his way over to where Ray knelt beside Nate, “If we get him to Gideon--”   
  


Ray shook his head, “EMP blast, remember?  All our tech, including Gideon’s screwed.”   
  


“We are  _ scientists,  _ we’ll work something out!” Stein encouraged.   
  


“You will  _ not  _ leave!” Karina screeched, then began to materialise another ball of flaming energy in her hand.

 

She was suddenly distracted when Snart threw the cold gun directly at her head, knocking her off her game.

 

He yelled, “Go!”   
  


Carter and Kendra ran over and all helped Ray lift Nate up before they all began to run out, Stein trailing behind slightly.

 

They raced over to the Waverider, noticing that everything had gone dark inside, which disheartened them all.  Carter rested Nate’s unconscious body on one of the slabs in the med bay whilst Ray and Stein made their way down to the engine room.

 

Kendra looked over Nate, “It looks like he’s healing, at least slightly.”

 

“It’s his powers, Karina doesn’t have control over them this far out.” Carter stated, “But we still need Gideon, he’s not out of the woods yet.”

 

As if on cue, the lights came on in the Waverider and Gideon’s familiar voice spoke, “What is it you need, Mr. Hall?”

 

“Gideon, thank God!” Kendra laughed.

 

The AI replied, “Not quite.  Doctor Palmer simply rebooted my system and sent out a blast to counter the EMP.”

 

“It’s a figure of speech, Gideon.” Ray remarked, walking back in alongside Stein, “Now, can you help Nate?”

 

Gideon stated, “Doctor Heywood has received several internal injuries from the blast and is bleeding out at a worrying rate--”   
  


“I don’t care!” Ray shouted, “Can you fix him?”

 

Gideon replied, “Absolutely.  Working now.”

 

“You’re going to be okay.” Ray mumbled, stroking back some of Nate’s hair then kissing his forehead.

 

Carter asked, “A counter blast for the EMP… Does that mean that the others have their weapons back?”

 

“Yeah, it does.” Ray said, “But we should give ‘em a hand anyway.” he got up and went to the pilot’s seat, “Gideon, how are our weapons doing?”   
  


She replied, “Running at 100%, Doctor Palmer.”   
  


“Then you guys might wanna strap in.” Ray began, “Han Solo mode engage.”

 

The others, aside from Nate, made their way over to sit on the seats, Carter snarking, “See, that was  _ almost  _ badass, then you had to geek it up.”

 

Ray rolled his eyes then flew the ship to where the others were, seeing that they were all now using their weapons to keep the girl at bay.  Ray began to fire at her also, and there was a loud, resounding explosion, and when the smoke cleared, all that stood there was the other members of his team.

 

***

 

Hours later, Nate finally awoke, no longer in the med bay but in his own bed alongside Ray.

 

“Hi.” he began, shuffling, “Ow.”

 

Ray laughed, “Yeah, Gideon mentioned you might be in pain for a bit.”

 

“Lucky I’ve got an insanely hot boyfriend to look after me, isn’t it?” Nate snarked, then noticed the smile from Ray’s face fade, “What is it?”

 

Ray sighed and reached out to stroke his face, “It’s just… I almost lost you today.”

 

“But you didn’t.” Nate reminded, “And it wasn’t exactly a fun experience, having my haemophilia again but it did put things into perspective a little.  I always freak out about these sort of things and I shouldn’t because I’ve got a genius boyfriend who loves me a lot.”

 

Ray nodded, “That was cheesy, by the way.”

 

“It was.” Nate laughed, “But seriously… thanks.”   
  


Ray frowned, “You never talk about your haemophilia.  Why?”

 

“I guess I wanna leave it in the past.” Nate explained, “It was something that I lived with my whole life, and I was always terrified.  Now that I’m not… well, I have superpowers, so that’s one thing.”   
  


Ray nodded, “But you know you can always talk to me about anything, right?  I’m your boyfriend, I’m here to support you.”

 

“I know.  And I’m here for you too, man.” Nate shuffled, “Now, you beautiful nerd, shut up, kiss me and let’s watch a movie.  At least, until the next life-threatening, time-travelling freakazoid thing from hell shows up.”

 

Ray grinned, “So great with words.”

 

“Oh, ha-ha.” Nate rolled his eyes, then leaned up into a kiss, pulling away to remark, “Now  _ that’s  _ more like it.”   
  


Ray chuckled into their next kiss, cupping Nate’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Reviews are always needed


End file.
